


How To Cheer Ben Up And Not Die Trying

by perperuna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All Bets Are Off, Ben is a Grump, Christmas Story, Christmasy Christmas, F/M, Finding the spirit of Christmas, Modern AU, Real-life Grinch named Ben, Rey is a ray of sunshine, ben's an idiot, nothing new actually, rey is stubborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perperuna/pseuds/perperuna
Summary: Ben Solo always hated this cheerful atmosphere of Christmas. But then he meets a girl who is determined to show him the magic Christmas can bring.Part of Winter Fic Exchange organized by The Reylo Writing Den.





	How To Cheer Ben Up And Not Die Trying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulisse17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/gifts).



> Hey, hi, hello!  
> I beat the deadline! Yay me!  
> It was supposed to be a one-shot, really, but then I had lots of plans, too little time and it just didn't work. 
> 
> Big thank you to my beta [TazWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/pseuds/TazWren) ♥ for checking all my mistakes and for this beautiful moodboard. 
> 
> I hope you'll like this little story I wrote :)

 

Just seeing the stupid grin on Poe Dameron's face made Ben scowl. He wasn't all that keen on going out with him, but he had had enough of both being stuck alone in his apartment and having to interact with his colleagues at work.  Poe was his oldest friend — Poe even liked to add that he was the only one, which was kind of true and apart from some difficult days during high school and college days, they did try to meet up regularly. Poe was usually the one calling Ben to set something up, but he was often grateful for having this goon in his life, though he would never admit it. If he didn't run away from their friendship, after all those years, then Ben was stuck with him.  
  
'Benny boy! You came!' Poe greeted him with gleeful joy. Ben sighed and let Poe hug him because it was something he needed to do. 'I see that you're in a great mood! It's the Christmas spirit finally getting to you?'  
  
Ben scowled at this question. He hated the Christmas Season. He had nothing against observing it, per se, but all the partying, the celebrating in the run-up to Christmas Day, and all those happy people that tried to smile at him, and the lights and the Christmas decorations - just no.  
  
'I hope you're joking. You _know_ I hate all this Christmas craziness', Ben answered, sitting down next to his friend as he placed his order, 'Beer, please.'  
  
'Yeah, I can see that. All this cheer and celebration a little too much for your cold, dark heart, eh?' Dameron shoved him playfully, but the only thing Ben did was give him a dark look. 'Come on, give us a smile!'  
  
'This is why you wanted to meet? So you could see me smile? Is that your Christmas present?'  
  
Ben's was rewarded by seeing Poe choke on the beer he was drinking. He couldn’t help laughing as he pounded Poe on the back.  
  
'God, Ben! Was that an actual joke? Couldn’t you warn a guy before you pull something like that' Poe stood up from the stool, grabbing his beer as he did.  
  
'Not really. It was more fun this way.'  
  
'Asshole. Come on, I can see a free booth.'  
  
Poe didn't wait for him before making for the booth that had gotten free. Ben couldn't blame him; there were so many people already in the pub, and it wasn’t even 6 pm! He slowly wove his way through the tables as he followed Poe.  
  
'So, how's your work going? Still boring? Is Armitage being a pain in the ass?'  
  
'When _isn’t_ he a pain in the ass? And yes, my work is _still_ boring. We've got a new intern, though, but she's annoying. Nothing special. You? Made any new friends?' Ben asked, without malice. He knew that Poe was a party animal and loved meeting new people. Ben didn't, of course, which was one of the sticking points between them back in high school. But now, as adults their friendship just worked, even if they were totally different.

  
'Oh, a whole bunch! And they’re all awesome. Actually, I know a girl who would be perfect for you, her na…’

‘No, Poe! You’re not doing this, AT ALL.’

‘Oh, come on, man! Meeting a nice girl will do wonders to brighten you up. Even if only a little. Come on...’ Poe looked at Ben with pleading eyes, almost stretching across the table.

Ben didn't falter.

Poe was infamous for his horrible matchmaking skills. Ben had been subjected to one blind date that Poe set for him - first and last time - and it had been torture. The girl got kind of obsessed with him and he had to resort to getting a restraining order. While Poe had been shocked at the turn of events, it didn’t stop him from trying to set Ben up again. He was persistent, but Ben had years of experience dealing with him.

‘Maybe I already have a girlfriend and I just didn’t want to inflict your company on her.’ Ben responded over his beer.

Poe put his hand to his heart with a mock gasp

‘You wound me! But seriously, _do_ you have a girlfriend? Or are you at least dating? Possibly some nice and cheerful girl who will open your heart up to Christmas cheer?’

‘Nah, this Christmas I'm Single All the Way. Feliz Nah-I'm-Good. MistleNope. Home Alone.’

Ben _really_ hoped that Poe would leave his non-existent love life alone. For once. But he wasn’t that lucky.

‘You must be the famous Ben!’ A cheerful female voice interrupted their conversation. Ben turned to see where the voice came from. He saw a very pretty woman with the most cheerful smile. She even had dimples!

From the corner of his eye, he saw Poe getting up with a big grin on his face.

‘Rey! So good to see you! Are you here alone?’

Poe welcomed the girl with a hug.

‘Hello, Poe! I’m actually meeting Finn and Rose in half an hour, I just came in early.’

‘You should sit with us! I’m sure Ben won’t mind’, Poe invited the smiling girl to their table. ‘ Ben, this is Rey, I met her through Finn, who you know. Rey, this Ben, my oldest friend.’

Rey held out her hand for Ben to shake. Which he did, not wanting to come off as rude.

‘Nice to meet you, Ben!’ she said sitting next to Poe, who was smiling at him conspiratorially. Knowing him, Ben _knew_ that this was the girl Poe was trying to set him up with.

Ben couldn’t fathom how Poe would ever think that this girl would be perfect for him. She was too bright-eyed, with one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen. Poe had really lost it.

‘What did you mean with ‘the famous Ben’?’ he asked instead of acknowledging Poe’s gleeful looks.

‘Oh, Poe is always talking about his very grumpy childhood friend who hates Christmas and all the cheer in the world. He actually described you as a real-life Grinch’, she answered honestly.

Ben blinked but wasn’t all that shocked. Poe loved to poke him about him being a grump all the time. But Ben never realized that he would tell his other friends about him.

And he wasn’t a real-life Grinch. He never actually wanted to cancel Christmas.

He didn’t even realize that he had said that out loud until he heard a burst of laughter from Rey and Poe.

‘But you sure act like it. And don’t worry, apart from telling them that you are a grump, I’m always saying only good things’, Poe reached out and patted Ben’s arm.

‘He really does. And from what he tells us, you are both _so_ different. How have you been friends for so many years?’ Rey’s question was filled with genuine curiosity.

Ben never really thought about that. He knew they were like night and day, but it worked. It had started with their parents.

‘On account of our parents. They were friends and we were forced to spend time together. If we ever stop talking, we’re going to feel our moms all the way from Chandrila. Not something I want to risk!’

‘That’s very true.’ Poe nodded with a solemn look on his face. Then he smiled brightly ‘Or Ben just loves me and doesn’t want to lose his only friend.’

‘Yeah, like you wouldn’t miss me’ Ben was actually convinced of that.

Poe had once told him that sometimes he just needed to be around Ben to set his head straight. That he was the only friend Poe has who loved just sitting in silence and leaving him be. Of course, Poe _was_ hammered at time he said all this to Ben, who wasn’t too sober himself. But it did count.

‘Poe said that you hate Christmas? Why is that?’ Rey abruptly changed the topic looking at Ben as though he had committed an actual offense.

Ben look at Poe for help but that idiot just picked up his beer and lean back to watch the fun, a smug smile on his face.

Traitor.

‘It’s not that I hate Christmas. I’m just not a fan of all the madness in the name of Christmas cheer. I mean, some people start right after Halloween. You put up with it for such a long time, pretending to be nice to everyone, and then actual Christmas last only two days.’

Rey just stared at him.

‘You really are a Grinch, aren’t you?’ she said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

‘I’m just realistic’, he retorted.

 She looked at him with a thoughtful look on her face. Ben didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about that look.

‘There are twelve days left to Christmas, which is both perfect and kind of ironic. Give me those twelve days and I’ll show you how magical Christmas Cheer can be. Of course, you have a job, so do I, so I won’t be available all the time, but I can’t just let you be this way.’

Ben stared at her incredulously.

She had to be insane. She knew nothing about him. She didn’t _know_ him.

There was no way she would convince him to like the Christmas Season. His parents have tried, Poe had tried, his ex-girlfriend had tried and they hadn’t succeeded.

‘There is no way you’re going to be able to do that,’ he said giving Rey a confident look.

‘Let me prove it - let’s bet on it. If I win, I will have the satisfaction of having conquered the Grinch. If _you_ win, then I’ll leave you alone and Poe will stop with trying to hook you up on blind dates’, she leaned her elbows on the table and fixed him with a serious look. Ben could see though, that her pretty eyes were sparkling. Very pretty eyes.

‘Hey! Why am I a part of this bet?!’ Poe protested.

‘Because you suck at matchmaking and must be stopped’, Rey’s response was instant and she didn’t even look away from Ben.

He admired that. Poe was hard to shut up.

‘Ben’s never going to agree to that’

Poe scoffed, clearly goading him. Ben knew that, so either this was preplanned, or he really did think Ben wouldn’t agree to spend time with Rey.

Either way, he could sacrifice a few days if it meant getting Poe off his back.. Or at least stop hounding him about going on a date!

‘Fine! If you’re so sure of yourself, then fine. What’s the worst that could happen?’


End file.
